Mighty Foot
The Mighty Foot (sometimes called Mighty Boot or Kick) is Duke's signature "weapon". Duke always has access to this means of attack, and can even deliver a kick while holding another weapon. The Mighty Foot is named Sandal Foot in the add-on Duke Caribbean: Life's A Beach, as it is a sandal on Duke's bare feet. Description .]] Duke Nukem's one and only melee attack, it consists of a swift foot planted squarely into the enemy's face. Duke's Mighty Foot is a black combat boot and it is said by Duke himself to be size 13. However, this attack's usefulness extends far beyond attacking enemies. It can be used to break glass windows, vents, metal bins and so on. A useful feature of the Mighty Foot is that it can be used even while holding another weapon, via the "Quick Kick" key. Tapping this key will deliver a swift boot without having to switch weapons. However, the numbers of kicks the player can do is noticeably slower as opposed to when the player is using the Mighty Foot as a singular weapon. Quite clearly, this attack has no ammo and is always available to use. The damage of the Mighty Foot increases with the use of Steroids. The actual boot and blue jeans were provided by Robert Atkins who wore them into work at 3D Realms. Stephen Hornback then photographed Rob's leg in various positions in Stephen's office. Stephen then cut out the graphics, added them to the build engine's graphics, and Todd Replogle coded in a great kick in the "foot". Tips and Tricks * Holding down the fire key (when the Mighty Foot is selected) or the "Quick Kick" key makes Duke kick continuously. It is also possible to move around while doing this, resulting in the image of Duke hopping around. * Hold down the "Quick Kick" key when Protozoid Slimers are around. Any that try to crawl onto your face will promptly get kicked to pieces, leaving you free to worry about more important matters. * The Mighty Foot can destroy most objects, but not the rubber bins. Those bins can only be destroyed by explosions. * While having no Weapon as melee weapon selected, Player can perfom Quick Kick as well, in This way Double Kick at once can be performed. Trivia * Versions prior to the XBLA edition displays the message "MIGHTY FOOT ENGAGED" when the player use the Quick Kick. * The Mighty Foot can be used to open doors. ** In some cases, such as Death Row's yellow card-lock, it is possible to open the door without a Access Card using the Mighty Foot. * In v1.3d of Duke Nukem 3D, with a little practice it is possible to use the Mighty Foot and the Quick Kick at the same time. An amusing sight to behold, indeed. It is still possible to move around while doing this, which is even more amusing to watch. This bug was fixed in the Atomic Edition, to the disappointment of many players. * In Duke Nukem Forever, Duke named his Monster Truck after his Mighty Foot. The Foot itself has been replaced with Duke's fists, but can still be seen in action during executions. Data |} |valign=top| |} |} Category:DN3D weapons Category:DNA Weapons Category:Duke Nukem Forever weapons